This invention pertains to seismic exploration. In particular the invention relates to seismic exploration employing a marine acoustic seismic generator of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,801 issued June 28, 1971.
In using marine acoustic seismic generators there is difficulty in handling connecting lines and hoses extending from the operator's boat to the submerged generator. The present invention is directed toward elimination of such lines and hoses. A further difficulty encountered in the use of such apparatus is the oscillatory action following the initial explosion. Usually it is desirable to have only a single pulse of brief duration produced in the water, for otherwise the reflections and refractions from the initial pulse may be masked by reflections and refractions received from later energy pulses and it may be difficult or impossible to sort out the several reflections and refractions appearing at the seismic receivers. The invention overcomes that problem too.